The present invention is related to U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/218,645, filed Aug. 13, 2002, Ser. No. 10/647,372, filed Aug. 25, 2003, and Ser. No. 10/651,653, filed Aug. 29, 2003; all of which share the sole common assignee, Advanced Bionics Corporation of Valencia, Calif., and are hereby incorporated by reference in their respective entireties into the description of the present invention.
Cochlear prostheses, or cochlear implants, produce sensations of sound in deaf or partially-deaf patients by direct electrical stimulation of the auditory nerve. Cochlear implants have been used in conjunction with hearing aids for partially deaf patients. In modern, multichannel cochlear implants, several different sites are stimulated at various distances along the cochlea to evoke the different pitches of sound perception that are normally encoded by nerve activity originating from the respective sites. The patterns of electrical stimulation are derived from acoustic signals picked up by a microphone and transformed by a so-called speech processor that is programmed to meet the particular requirements of each patient. Several different schemes, or fitting techniques and/or systems as described below, for processing the acoustic signal and transforming it into electrical stimuli have been developed and are well-described in the scientific literature and various patents.
Electrical stimulation of predetermined locations within the cochlea of the human ear through an intra-cochlear electrode array is described, e.g., in U.S. Pat. No. 4,400,590. The electrode array shown in the '590 patent comprises a plurality of exposed electrode pairs spaced along and imbedded in a resilient curved base for implantation in accordance with a method of surgical implantation, e.g., as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,605. The system described in the '590 patent receives audio signals, i.e., sound waves, at a signal processor (or speech processor) located outside the body of a hearing impaired patient. The speech processor converts the received audio signals into modulated RF data signals that are transmitted through the patient's skin and then by a cable connection to an implanted multi-channel intra-cochlear electrode array. The modulated RF signals are demodulated into analog signals and are applied to selected ones of the plurality of exposed electrode pairs in the intra-cochlear electrode so as to electrically stimulate predetermined locations of the auditory nerve within the cochlea.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,691, incorporated herein by reference, shows an improved multi-channel cochlear stimulation system employing an implanted cochlear stimulator (ICS) and an externally wearable speech processor (SP). The speech processor employs a headpiece that is placed adjacent to the ear of the patient, which receives audio signals and transmits the audio signals back to the speech processor. The speech processor receives and processes the audio signals and generates data indicative of the audio signals for transcutaneous transmission to the implantable cochlear stimulator. The implantable cochlear stimulator receives the transmission from the speech processor and applies stimulation signals to a plurality of cochlear stimulating channels, each having a pair of electrodes in an electrode array associated therewith. Each of the cochlear stimulating channels uses a capacitor to couple the electrodes of the electrode array.
A new, more sophisticated, class of cochlear implant, referred to as a bionic ear, is now available, providing patients with enhanced hearing performance. For example, Advanced Bionics Corporation, of Valencia, Calif., currently offers a cochlear implant which it refers to as the CII Bionic Ear® cochlear implant. Many features associated with the CII Bionic Ear implant are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,219,580, incorporated herein by reference. The added complexity of the CII Bionic Ear cochlear implant includes higher numbers of channels, arbitrary simultaneous grouping, intra-phase gaps, binaural capabilities, and the like. The Bionic Ear implant contains advances in, e.g., internal memory banks, that enable it to send very detailed, high resolution sound signals to the auditory nerve. Such signals are delivered to the auditory nerve using a special electrode adapted to be inserted into the cochlea. A representative electrode usable with the CII Bionic Ear is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,753, also incorporated herein by reference.
Other improved features of cochlear implant systems are taught, e.g., in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,626,629; 6,067,474; 6,157,861; 6,249,704; and 6,289,247, each of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The implantable cochlear stimulators described in at least the '629, '474, '861, '580, and '704 patents are able to selectively control the pulse amplitude and pulse width of stimulating pulses that are applied through the electrode array to the cochlea, and the frequency at which the stimulating pulses are applied.
When a cochlear prosthesis is first provided to a patient, it is necessary to initially “fit” or “adjust” the prosthesis. As used herein, it should be noted that the terms “fit”, “adjust”, “fitting”, “adjusting”, “program”, or “programming” relate to making electronic or software programming changes to the prosthesis, as opposed to making physical or hardware changes. Proper fitting allows the prosthesis to better perform its intended function of helping the patient to sense sound.
As the art of cochlear stimulation has advanced, the implanted portion of the cochlear stimulation system, and the externally wearable processor (or speech processor), have become increasingly complicated and sophisticated. In addition, much of the circuitry previously employed in the externally wearable processor has been moved to the implanted portion, thereby reducing the amount of information that must be transmitted from the external wearable processor to the implanted portion. The amount of control and discretion exercisable by an audiologist in selecting the modes and methods of operation of the cochlear stimulation system have increased dramatically and it is no longer possible to fully control and customize the operation of the cochlear stimulation system through the use of, for example, switches located on the speech processor. As a result, it has become necessary to utilize an implantable cochlear stimulator fitting system to establish the operating modes and methods of the cochlear stimulation system and then to download such programming into the speech processor. One such fitting system is described in the '629 patent. An improved fitting system is described in the '247 patent.
The '247 patent describes representative stimulation strategies (a.k.a., speech processing strategies) that may be employed by a multichannel stimulation system. Such strategies define patterns of stimulation waveforms that are to be applied to the electrodes as controlled electrical currents. For instance, the speech processing strategy is used, inter alia, to condition the magnitude and polarity of the stimulation current applied to the implanted electrodes of the electrode array. If multiple electrode pairs exist, as is the case with a multichannel cochlear stimulator, then the types of stimulation patterns applied to the multiple channels may be broadly classified as: (1) simultaneous stimulation patterns (substantially all electrodes receive current stimuli at the same time, thereby approximating an analog signal), or (2) sequential or non-simultaneous stimulation patterns (only one electrode receives a current pulse at one time). Simultaneous stimulation patterns may be “fully” simultaneous or partially simultaneous. A fully simultaneous stimulation pattern is one wherein stimulation currents, either analog or pulsatile, are applied to the electrodes of all of the available channels at the same time. A partially simultaneous stimulation pattern is one where stimulation currents, either analog or pulsatile, are applied to the electrodes of two or more channels, but not necessarily all of the channels, at the same time.
Acoustic transducers, such as earphone hearing instruments or hearing aids, can be used by patients with residual hearing in conjunction with cochlear prosthesis in either the same ear (ipsilater ear) as the cochlear implant or the opposite ear (contralateral ear). Examples of such acoustic transducers include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,700,983; 6,658,125; 6,522,764; 5,201,006; 5,033,090; 5,357,576; 5,204,917; and 4,051,330; which patents are incorporated herein in their entireties by reference.
As mentioned above, auditory clinicians currently apply various systems and methods for modifying the various parameters of, or for fitting, cochlear prostheses. Similarly, auditory clinicians apply various systems and methods for modifying the various parameters of hearing aids. However, there are currently no established systems and methods which simultaneously or sequentially modify the parameters of both cochlear prostheses and hearing aids in a patient using both systems.
A need exists for a technique and system for programming, or fitting, a hearing device configured to deliver electric stimulation to a patient and a hearing device configured to deliver acoustic stimulation to the patient.